


Не так, как мечталось в юности

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, they can be happy anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение T6-18 на заявку "It's hard to find someone with shared life experience. Стив в этом новом мире был по настоящему одинок. А потом оказалось, что Баки жив. И они только вдвоем такие. Они вместе смотрят вместе на весь этот изменившийся мир, помнят свой старый и, наконец, не одиноки. И сейчас Стив уж точно смог бы ответить на вопрос Сэма "что тебе нравится". Не слова бы не сказал, конечно. Но у него за спиной стоял бы Баки и покупал газировку, пытаясь справиться с кредитной карточкой. Заказчику страшно хочется теплой рефлексии".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не так, как мечталось в юности

Тогда, пять лет назад проснувшись под звуки давно прошедшего бейсбольного матча, Стив думает, что лучше было бы ему умереть, чем вот так воскреснуть. Новый мир оказывается жестоким, совсем не таким, каким его помнил Стив: равнодушные люди и машины, ставшие им друзьями и соратниками - вот кто создавал ту реальность, в которой Стиву бы никогда не хотелось жить.  
В первый год после пробуждения от семидесятилетнего сна это не особенно ощущается - Стив слишком занят, чтобы замечать произошедшие с миром изменения, он до изнеможения тренируется в спортивном зале штаба Щ.И.Т., раз за разом выбивая дух из плотной, набитой песком груши. Но через год время приходит, и капитан Америка уже не может прятаться в подвале большой бетонной коробки; пора выходить на улицы и делать то, что у него получается лучше всего - быть героем. И лишь после Нью-Йорка Стив понимает, что мир, действительно, изменился больше, чем он рассчитывал - Америке больше не нужны герои. Это героям нужна Америка, чтобы было хоть что-то, за что можно сражаться, а американцы просто пережёвывают героев за утренним завтраком, читая первую полосу.  
И тогда Стив снова замыкается на себя, потому что нет никого в его теперешней жизни, кто смог бы разделить с ним даже не ностальгию, а жгучую яростную тоску по тем временам, когда всё было проще. Когда мир был ярче, люди добрее, а машины царствовали лишь в лаборатории Старка.   
Всего семьдесят лет - и от старой доброй Америки не осталось и следа; а единственный отпечаток былого - словно наскальный рисунок в пещере, - капитан Стив Роджерс, уснувший во льдах в тысяча девятьсот сорок четвёртом и очнувшийся в псевдобольничной палате в две тысячи одиннадцатом. Безнадёжно молодой внешне и столь же безнадёжно старый в душе; совершенно одинокий и не имеющий понятия, что делать с этим одиночеством.  
Слишком сложно найти в современной Америке хоть кого-то, чей жизненный багаж настолько же неподъёмен, как и у Стива. Пожалуй, с таким багажом его не пустили бы даже в самолёт, но Стив, слава Богу, с момента пробуждения летает только частным самолётом агентства Щ.И.Т., так что повода беспокоиться вроде бы нет. Одна лишь беда - не с кем его разделить, но это нормально, если ты так долго был вне зоны действия сети.  
Уйти в себя, как кажется Стиву - очень хороший способ избежать ненужных мыслей, поэтому после нью-йоркских событий он возвращается к своим тренировкам, добавляет в расписание утреннюю и вечернюю пробежки и редкие походы в музей, когда становится совсем тошно. Так проходит ещё почти год, а потом появляется Зимний Солдат и переворачивает весь мир Стива с ног на голову.  
У Зимнего Солдата почти забытые родные глаза Баки. Того самого Баки Барнса, который покровительственно приобнимал его за плечи и срывал с губ первые неловкие поцелуи, когда он был просто Стивом, а потом, не раздумывая, следовал за ним в самые горячие точки и лихорадочно слепо шарил руками по его телу, прикрывшись дырявым от пуль кителем, когда Стив превратился в капитана Америку. У Зимнего Солдата ужасающий бионический протез вместо левой руки, но Стив всё ещё помнит, какими горячими были его пальцы тогда, в поезде, когда они неумолимо выскальзывали из рук. Зимний Солдат, когда с него соскальзывает маска, добела сжимает губы, но у Стива перед глазами тёплая задорная улыбка его лучшего друга. Зимний Солдат кричит “Ты моё задание!”, но у него так и не хватает духу убить того, за кем его послали, потому что Зимний Солдат - это Баки. Надломленный, но не сломанный; забывший всю свою жизнь и немного чужой; по локоть замаравший руки в крови тех, против кого он ничего не имел. Растерянный взгляд, дрожащие пальцы и закушенная губа - всё это Баки. И глядя на него, Стив понимает, что больше не одинок.  
Даже когда Баки - всё ещё Зимний Солдат, а не тот, кого Стив уже мысленно похоронил, - уходит, он не может перестать улыбаться. Открыто и широко, как не делал с того самого момента, как проснулся в новом мире.   
Бессмысленное существование пережёванного потребителями героя нации снова обретает краски: теперь у Стива есть цель - найти Зимнего Солдата и заставить его вспомнить, кем он был раньше. Разбудить Баки Барнса, единственного близкого Стиву человека, после его персональных семи десятков лет во льдах.  
Задача не из лёгких - найти того, кто не хочет быть найденным. Зимний Солдат ускользает из рук Стива раз за разом словно дым; он будто знает все его шаги наперёд и уходит прежде, чем Стив добирается до места. Однако, гонки по всему миру лишь раззадоривают; вселяют надежду, что всё не напрасно - Стиву кажется, что Зимний Солдат боится столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу снова и неожиданно - почти случайно, - вспомнить, кем он был до того, как Гидра сделала его одной из своих жутких голов. Стив терпеливо преследует свою добычу, наплевав на все вялые возражение Фьюри и Наташи, он гонит он себя мысли о том, что погоня закончится ничем. Италия, Франция, Германия, Нидерланды и Польша - всё это имеет смысл хотя бы потому, что Стив успел посмотреть весь мир, следуя за Зимним Солдатом. Он отмечает места на карте, чтобы поставить последний крестик в Нью-Йорке, а затем обвести его в кружок и навсегда убрать карту в нижний ящик стола.  
Всё заканчивается в музее капитана Америки, где Стив долго смотрит на такую знакомую спину прямо перед собой, а затем делает пару шагов и робко переплетает пальцы Зимнего Солдата со своими, втайне страшась, что тот вот-вот выдернет руку. Но он этого не делает, он лишь крепко сжимает ладонь, словно та - единственное настоящее, что есть в этом мире. И Стив понимает, что Баки Барнс, наконец-то, проснулся.

Современная Америка по-прежнему не очень нравится Стиву, никуда не делось ощущение, что эта жизнь - не настоящая, а настоящая осталась где-то в сороковых, запылённая и почти забытая. Но теперь он - не единственный, кто так считает.   
Баки скептически щурится и, готовя завтрак по утрам, учтив беседует с кухонной техникой. У каждого прибора на их кухне есть своё имя, потому что Баки, смеясь, как-то заявил, что “Эти ребята умнее нас с тобой вместе взятых, Стив, особенно мультиварка. Я подозреваю, что она когда-нибудь захватит мир, раз уж приготовить рагу может вообще без всякого моего вмешательства”.   
Стиву кажется, что он знакомится с этой жизнью вместе с Баки, несмотря на то, что уже почти пять лет живёт на вершине небоскрёба и смог самостоятельно сдать на права. Диснейленд, IMAX и рябящие от стробоскопов танцполы - всё это кажется не таким уж и ужасным, когда ладонь Баки в его собственной. Но самое лучшее в современной Америке - это то, что всем плевать на двух мужиков, держащихся за руки будто две восторженные школьницы. Об этом они в далёких сороковых и мечтать не могли, прячась от всех, даже от родных, за стенами небольшой квартирки Стива.   
Та тоска по старой жизни, которую Стив не мог отпустить в одиночку, рядом с Баки превращается в лёгкую ностальгию и становящиеся всё реже “А помнишь?...”, но Стив не жалеет об этом. Теперь у них с Баки есть настоящее, пусть и не такое, как им мечталось в юности, и, что самое важное - у них есть будущее, такое, о котором они и мечтать не осмеливались.  
Стив жмурится от яркого солнца, надевает тёмные очки и бросает нетерпеливый взгляд сквозь стекло. У кассы “Старбакса” Баки безуспешно пытается рассчитаться за два латте кредиткой, и судя по лицу бариста, она уже близка к тому, чтобы вызвать копов и сдать им странного типа, мошенничающего с банковской картой. Стив вздыхает и толкает стеклянные двери, входя в прохладу кофейни.  
\- Возьмите мою карту, мисс, - улыбаясь встревоженной девушке, говорит Стив и приобнимает облегчённо вздохнувшего Баки за плечи. - Полагаю, что мой друг забыл действующую дома.  
Бариста кивает, быстро пробивает заказ и вежливо передаёт им стаканчики. Баки смущён, но Стив не обманывается на его счёт - пара часов прогулки по Манхэттену, и им снова захочется кофе, вот тогда-то Баки и повторит свою попытку. Стив абсолютно уверен - у него всё получится; в конце-концов, Баки всё схватывает на лету.  
На улице Баки обхватывает его шею ладонью и у его поцелуя вкус кофе и солнца. Стив глубоко вдыхает, обнимает его за плечи и ведёт по улице, ощущая ладонью очертания звезды под футболкой. Стиву нужно было сразу, ещё пять лет назад догадаться, что он не мог остаться в одиночестве, без Баки; потому что тот был рядом всю жизнь. Они просто взяли паузу на семьдесят лет, чтобы дожить свою жизнь в том мире, в котором никто не посмотрит косо на капитана Роджерса и сержанта Барнса. На Стива и Баки, идущих обнявшись по улице и пьющих кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков.


End file.
